emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7192 (26th May 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Leyla puts on a brave face as she suggests to Jacob that they should plan some fun things together before he leaves in a few weeks. Ruby calls Rachel to say she'll be returning to the village tomorrow as she's been unable to find work in Liverpool. Sam and Rachel decide to make the most of their last day alone together. Pete struggles with his jealousy over Ross as Debbie tries to assure him that he is all she wants. As Pete remains uncertain, Debbie insists that there is no point in them being together if he doesn't trust her. When Vanessa is unable to go into work due to suffering morning sickness, Paddy soon puts two and two together and realises she is pregnant. Concerned the news is spreading, Vanessa and Kirin decide it's time to face the music and tell Rakesh. At the garage, Pete confronts Cain over Debbie, convinced there is more to it. Cain puts forward a convincing case to persuade Pete otherwise. They witness Ross leaving Carly's cottage. Rachel and Sam's happy day takes a turn for the worse when Archie has an accident and needs to go to hospital. Vanessa and Kirin are relieved when Rakesh seems to take the news quite well. Carly announces to Bob in front of Brenda that her grandad has lent her the money for the shop. At the hospital, the doctor offers reassurance to Rachel, but when Sam is alone with the doctor, Sam tries to reassure the doctor that Archie isn't neglected and mentions Rachel bringing him for swallowing pills recently. The doctor informs him that there is no record of Archie being brought in. Bob covers his guilt over her lie when Brenda is relieved that it wasn't him who lent the money. Pete apologises to Debbie and assures her he trusts her. They decide to set a date for the wedding. Brenda encourages David to consider Carly's offer and David agrees to listen. Sam confronts Rachel over his discovery and she's forced to admit that she lied in order to get out of Wishing Well Cottage. Rakesh gets Vanessa on her own and tells her he wants her to consider an abortion. Carly tells a thrilled Bob and Brenda that David's accepted her offer on the shop. She arranges to meet with Ross again to Bob's concern. Pete witnesses Ross telling Debbie that he's sold his car. He warns Ross to stay away from Debbie and threatens him. Sam is disgusted with Rachel for bringing Belle into her lies and accuses her of being the same as Charity. He tells her their relationship is over. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast *Doctor - Gareth Milton Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tug Ghyll - 'Downstairs rooms and back garden'' *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage, office and forecourt *Café Main Street *Church Lane *Tenant House - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *Hotten General Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes